Rahasia
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: Sisi lain dari fic 'Aku Benci Mengakui Ini'/Semuanya terbongkar. Rahasia Sasori terbongkar. Sakura tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Sasori, dan dari sanalah ia mengetahui mengapa Sasori terlihat kejam di matanya/"... 'kekasih sewaan' sepertiku?"/"Sepertinya Sasuke telah memakan umpanku, sama seperti Sakura."/'Jadi karena ini'/"Aku sempat membohonginya bahwa ..."/Mind RnR?


Disclaimer:

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rahasia © Miyoko Kimimori**

Warning: OOC, Typos bertebaran, EYD berantakan, rush, abal, gaje, lebay, dll

Rate: T

Pair: SasuSaku slight SasoSaku

**a/n : **ada yang masih inget fic 'Aku Benci Mengakui Ini'? Baiklah kalo ga ada yang inget ToT, kalo ada ya syukur *nyengir*** This is the other side of Aku Benci Mengakui Ini. **Karena banyak yang mengira Sasori jahat, jadi aku bikin fic ini deh xD aku ga rela Saso-kun dicap jelek T3T *reader : lah kan yang buat dia jadi gitu kan elu* makanya aku buat ini supaya dia ga dicap jelek lagi, hohoho

**Dont like? Dont read!**

**Happy reading ^^)v**

.

.

Seperti biasa, aku berjalan santai menuju sekolah pagi ini. Setelah kemarin puas berdiam diri di tengah hujan, rasanya sekarang aku terkena flu. Ibu bilang seharusnya aku tidak usah masuk sekolah hari ini, namun aku tetap bersikeras untuk berangkat, dan aku bersyukur karena Sasuke tidak mengetahui hal ini. Ya, Sasuke ... pemuda yang kemarin telah meresmikan dirinya sebagai kekasihku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak habis pikir bahwa Sasuke akan secepat itu menyukai gadis sepertiku. Terlebih lagi, aku tidak menyangka pemuda itu—Sasori—telah berhasil menipuku, dan sialnya aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari hal itu. Baiklah, aku sadar, aku memang bodoh, aku hampir saja kembali mencintai pemuda berambut merah itu. Namun, aku bersyukur karena Sasuke telah menyadarkanku.

Aku yang masih terus berjalan hanya memikirkan hal tersebut sejak aku keluar dari rumah. Perjalanan ke sekolah hari ini terasa sangat jauh, walaupun sebenarnya dekat. Ketika aku hendak melewati rumah Sasori yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, aku terdiam. Bukan karena aku kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin, tapi karena aku mendengar sesuatu dari balik dinding yang menutupi rumahnya.

"Maaf, aku kira waktu itu bukan Sakura. Aku tahu dia sangat berharga bagimu, maafkan aku."

Tenggorokanku serasa tercekat. Barusan itu adalah suara seorang perempuan yang tak asing lagi di telingaku.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti. Ini salahku juga karena aku tidak langsung menjelaskan yang sebenarnya."

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendapati suara Sasori menyahut. Jadi, perempuan kemarin yang aku telpon, perempuan yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya Sasori ada di rumahnya? Sedang apa perempuan itu di rumah Sasori?

"Kau boleh mengambil bayaranmu sekarang," ucapnya kemudian.

'Ba—bayaran?' gumamku dalam hati.

"Tunggu dulu, sebelum itu ... bolehkah aku bertanya padamu, Sasori?"

"Hn, apa?"

"Jika kau memang mencintai Sakura dan menginginkannya kembali, kenapa kau repot-repot untuk menyewa '**kekasih sewaan**' sepertiku?"

DEG!

'Ke—ke—kekasih sewaan?'

Tanpa sadar aku membekap mulutku sendiri, mencoba untuk tidak berteriak karena saking terkejutnya.

"Hahaha," Sasori tertawa lepas, "Kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya, Shion?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah," ia menghela nafas, "Pagi itu, ketika aku menyatakan kembali perasaanku padanya di tengah hujan—"

'Pagi itu?'

Aku mengingat kembali hari dimana Sasori datang begitu saja setelah melihatku berjalan di tengah hujan. Kalau tidak salah, saat itu perasaanku tidak karuan setelah melihat Sasuke bersama Hinata, dan aku tidak memperdulikan seragam sekolahku yang akan basah dibuatnya.

"—Sakura mengatakan bahwa dia juga ingin kembali padaku. Aku sempat merasa senang dan tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan memutuskan untuk kembali. Namun ternyata aku salah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu dia berbohong ketika menyadari Sasuke berjalan melewati kami berdua. Dan aku tahu Sakura mengatakan hal itu karena terlebih dulu melihat Sasuke di belakangku."

'Ya, benar. Waktu itu ... kau dan Sasuke ...'

"Lalu ... apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" gadis bernama Shion itu nampaknya penasaran.

"Penyakit jantungku kambuh."

DEG!

"Penyakit jantung?" ucapku tanpa sadar.

Entah perasaan dari mana, setetes cairan bening telah sukses mengalir dari mataku. Penyakit jantung dia bilang? Sejak kapan dia memiliki penyakit jantung?

"Aku kira penyakitmu sudah sembuh setelah kau dirawat di Suna."

'Suna?' gumamku dalam hati, 'Jadi dia pergi ke Suna dan memutuskan hubungan kita saat 6 bulan lalu karena ia menderita penyakit jantung?'

"Tidak, Shion. Itu hanya untuk sementara saja," jawabnya dengan nada melemah, "Aku memtuskan untuk menyewamu karena tadinya aku ingin membuat Sakura membenciku, agar ia tidak perlu tahu tentang hal ini. Namun nampaknya aku selalu lemah bila harus dihadapkan dengan Sakura," ia terkekeh pelan, "Kau tahu 'kan setelah Sakura menelponmu, keesokannya dengan tidak sengaja aku bertemu Sakura di Danau Konoha. Dan lucunya, Sasuke juga berada disana. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa Uchiha itu telah menyukai **gadisku**, dan ternyata benar saja."

"Jadi, apakah kau memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada Sakura?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasori dengan singkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya Sasuke telah memakan umpanku, sama seperti Sakura. Dia bilang aku telah menyakiti Sakura, dan dia tidak menerima itu," ia kembali terkekeh, "Tak heran jika dia memukulku."

"Apa?" Shion terkejut, "Dia memukulmu? Kau tidak membalasnya?"

"Tentu saja aku membalasnya. Namun, aku teringat pesan dokter yang tidak mengizinkanku untuk berkelahi, dengan alasan penyakitku ini," Sasori terdiam sejenak, "Walaupun sebenarnya aku agak kesal dengan Uchiha yang satu itu ... tapi—"

"Tapi?"

"—aku yakin dia dapat membahagiakan Sakura."

DEG!

Aku merengkuh erat dadaku. Cairan bening terus saja menyeruak ke luar. Hampir saja aku ambruk ke bawah karena kedua kakiku yang lemas dan seolah tidak bisa lagi menopang tubuhku.

'Jadi karena ini? Jadi dia melakukan ini karena tidak ingin aku tahu tentang penyakitnya? Sasori ... kenapa?'

"Aku hanya berharap **Sasuke bisa menjadi yang terbaik untuk Sakura dan akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik di dalam hidup Sakura**, dan aku telah mencoba untuk merelakan semua itu," tiba-tiba saja ia terdiam, "Nah, mungkin hanya itu," Sasori tertawa sekilas, "Setelah ini aku akan pindah ke Tokyo untuk berobat."

"Apa kau pindah kesini hanya untuk bertemu Sakura?"

"Iya, kau benar. Jika saja penyakitku tidak kambuh lagi, aku tak akan melakukan hal semacam ini pada gadisku itu," ia kembali terdiam, "Aku juga sempat membohonginya dengan berkata bahwa nilai pelajaranku di Suna menurun, seharusnya saat ini aku meminta maaf padanya tapi hari ini aku akan pergi."

"Aku doakan semoga kau cepat sembuh, Sasori. Dan semoga Sakura memaafkanmu."

"Yeah, terimakasih, Shion," Sasori menghela nafas sejenak, "Oh iya, ini bayaranmu, aku tam—"

"Tidak usah," tolaknya dengan halus, "Gunakan uang itu untukmu berobat, aku senang bisa membantumu."

"Shion ... kau ..."

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Tapi—"

"Sampaikan salamku untuk keluargamu, _jaa_~"

Derap langkah kaki yang cepat menghampiriku. Aku segera menyembunyikan diri di samping mesin minuman yang berada tak jauh di belakang. Tak lama setelah gadis bernama Shion itu pergi, aku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mendekati pintu agar rumah Sasori. Aku ingin sekali meminta maaf dan meminta penjelasan darinya, namun sepertinya aku terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan semua itu dan nampaknya besok aku tidak bisa menemuinya lagi.

'Sasori-_kun_ ... maafkan aku. Berjuanglah menghadapi penyakitmu, untukku. Aku akan menemuimu jika kau telah berhasil.'

Dengan berat hati dan juga kaki yang bergetar, aku melangkah menjauhi rumah mantan kekasihku. Perlahan aku menghapus jejak aliran sungai kecil yang berada di kedua pipiku, hingga kedua _emerald_-ku membulat saat melihat pemuda berambut _emo_ yang menatapku heran di kejauhan.

"Sasuke—_kun_," gumamku seraya menahan tangis.

TAP TAP TAP!

Tanpa sadar aku berlari kencang ke arahnya dan langsung berhambur memeluk pemuda Uchiha itu dengan erat.

"Kau ... kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sembari membalas pelukanku.

"Jadilah yang terbaik untukku, Sasuke-_kun_."

_**.**_

_**Sasuke bisa menjadi yang terbaik untuk Sakura**_

_**.**_

"Apa?"

"Dan jadilah yang terbaik di dalam hidupku, selalu ..."

_**.**_

_**Dan akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik di dalam hidup Sakura.**_

_**.**_

'Seperti apa yang diharapkan Sasori-_kun_,' gumamku dalam hati, 'Tolong, wujudkanlah harapannya, untukku.'

"Aku akan mencobanya, Sakura," ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatapku dengan sungguh, "Aku akan mencobanya untukmu."

CUP!

Dia mengecup keningku dengan lembut, membuatku sedikit lebih tenang.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

'Untukmu juga, terimakasih. Sasori-_kun_ ...'

**FIN**

Minna! Bagaimana? Saso-kun baik 'kan? *nyengir*

Ahhhh~ endingnya abal tingkat akut!

Sebenarnya aku bingung respon Sakura dan endingnya mau gimana, tapi yah ... taraaaa~ jadilah seperti ini.

Makasih ya udah nyempetin baca, minta review dong~

R

E

V

I

E

W

**I**

**V**


End file.
